When Childhood Dreams Become Reality
by TARDIS Captain
Summary: The Doctor runs into a young man named Patrick, but Patrick isn't going to let his run in with the Doctor slide. He follows the doctor and becomes trapped with the doctor and Rose, and the one thing the doctor didn't really defeat.


**PROLOGUE**

"Run!" he yelled at me, and so I ran for my life. We took a sudden right turn and were cornered at the end of an alley.

"Up there!" I shouted back to him as I pointed above our heads at the fire escape.

"Quickly, move!" he shrieked when he saw the shadow coming around the corner.

I stumbled up the ladder and began my run up the stairs. I gripped the ledge of the building and rolled over onto the rooftop. I lay there on my back for what seemed longer than it really was. I exhaled slowly gazing up at the night sky trying to calm my heart rate, then suddenly a small metal object lands a few feet away from where I lay.

"Grab it!"

"Grab it? What is it?" I question him as I pick the queer object up and roll it between my hands.

"No time for stupid questions."

A hand grasps the edge of the short wall then pulls the rest of the body up.

"Well then, up here's good. I think I made a good choice for the both of us by coming up here."

"A thank you would be nice…" I ask, just putting it out there.

"Oh, right I thank you." He walks over and joins me on the concrete roof as we gaze up at the night sky together.

"You know there's a whole other world out there."

* * *

><p><strong>PART 1- Strange People<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Hey, you awake? I kind, umm, I gotta go, I'll call ya."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." She giggled after that. I slipped into my trousers and pulled the shirt on from the night before. I almost ran out the door. Funny thing is I won't call her, and I can't. I never even got her phone number! The elevator comes when its summoned. I casually step in to the empty elevator. The doors close and at that instance I realise that the elevator was not empty, in fact I don't even know how I didn't see him before. This man was fairly tall, he had brown hair that sort if curled up in the front into what could be called a half foehawk. He was wearing a brown pinstriped suit and red convershoes.

"Hey have you been here the whole time? I could have sworn this shoot was empty.",

"hmm? Oh yes, I've been here the whole time," he said looking to me from the elevator buttons. "TARDIS key, you wear it and you become like the invisible man, you can only see me if your focusing on where I stand." He said lifting the chain around his neck to show me the key.

"Did you know that in most buildings that they skip floor 13 because they think the number 13 is bad luck. That's why in most elevators the buttons go from 12 to 14. Interesting you humans are, thinking a number can be bad luck."

"uh, okay," I divert my attention to the door of the elevator.

_Ding_, the elevator stops at the lobby floor and the doors slowly open.

"Well then this is good bye….uh, what's your name?" The other man asks politely.

"Patrick, and you, your name?"

"I'm The Doctor," he said quite proudly.

"No seriously, what's you name? It can't be The Doctor, Doctor what?"

"The Doctor, my name is The Doctor, just and only The Doctor, and i prefer doctor who if you were to ask again."

"Okay then Doctor,"

"Well, I'll be seeing you around."

"No, I don't-," The doors closed before I could tell him I don't actually live in this building.

Okay, now I'm not a stalker, but that guy seemed a little, off. He just gave me that feeling when you know someone's acting strange. So I followed him. Luckily the elevator door had a small clock looking thing above the doorway that showed what level the elevator was on. He was headed to the top floor. So not to fall to far behind I jumped on the closest elevator that was already packed with a family (these elevators were fairly small). I had to jump out at the first stop; sadly it was only the 15th floor. That elevator was getting too hot and smelly with all those people in it. The fire exit was just to the right down the hall, and guess what I did, I had to run up 7 flights of stairs to the top floor. I pushed hard on the bright yellow door and was greeted with blinding sunlight. The way the building was constructed was different from the others in the city. This building had large windows and plenty of them. The stairwells were completely boxed by windows. And the stairs were hot pink. Talk about flashy!

I push open the door to the top floor and stumble into the darkness.

"Hello?" I whisper to see if there were any residence on the floor that could hear me, but surely there wasn't so I begin my decent down the long hall to the slightly ajar door at the end.


End file.
